


Nerys

by orphan_account



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Pre Children of Time, Pre His Way, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angsty Odo thoughts, before Children of Time and His Way





	Nerys

He wasn’t sure when it started, not really, he just knew he loved her. The way her eyes squint when she smiles, the way she drinks her raktajino, savouring it, too hot. He doesn’t mind when she calls him Constable, he doesn’t think he could mind anything she does. 

This isn’t the way it should be, it would sure be a hell of a lot simpler if he didn’t love her. He could go home. Yes, what the founders were doing was terrible, their morals lacking by solid standards, but he wasn’t a solid. In a sick way, their quest for order made sense to him, likely written in his DNA however long ago he was sent off into the unknown…. None of that matters though, not enough, he does love her. 

He loves her fire, her passion. He would say her pagh was strong, if he believed in such things. The Vorta, the Jem’Hadar would say he is a God, but to him she is the Goddess… 

None of it matters though, it doesn’t matter how deeply he feels for her. She would not want him, how could she? He could not give her what she deserves, he was not there for her fighting beside her during the occupation like Shakaar. He does not share her beliefs, her faith, her culture like Bareil did. He could not grow old with her, could not give her children, could not be the flesh and blood Bajoran man she deserves. He only had the privilege to share her presence, occasional touches.

He would be her friend, her supporter.

Until his heart broke completely.


End file.
